A Divina Composição do Deus das Trevas
by Petit Ange1
Summary: De repente, todos seus desejos pareceram magicamente atendidos. Estava de volta, queria vingança. Mas nem tudo saiu como ele planejava... Presente de amigo secreto ao Lord Hades .
1. Prólogo

**Notas Explicativas:** Esta mini-fanfic é um presente singelo ao meu amigo secreto de 2006. Quem é ele? Lord Hades. Pra falar a verdade, nada ofensivo, mas nem precisei ler a ficha dele pra saber o que este moço queria. Me esforcei para criar um texto com Hades a altura. Como é a primeira vez que escrevo com este deus que tanto fascina muitos fãs, não esperem um texto divino, um Hades fiel. Temos que analisar duas coisas: o contexto da história, que operará sim várias mudanças no deus. E a segunda é a experiência desta autora para com o mesmo. Mas tirando estas notas, que foram mais uma desculpa esfarrapada, espero sinceramente que esteja ao agrado de todos.

**Disclaimers:** Saint Seiya, assim como Hades e todos os outros que aqui aparecem, tirando os originais que certamente vocês identificarão, pertencem à Masami Kurumada, Toei Animation e licenciados. E a música inspiradora (porque, afinal, eu nunca esqueço dela XD), "_Kirei na Kanjou_", pertence ao anime Noir e seus respectivos donos, licenciados e derivados.

**A DIVINA COMPOSIÇÃO DO DEUS DAS SOMBRAS**  
_(**Sakkyoku Tengoku no Kuro Kami**)_

_Petit Ange_

**Nota Zero – Prólogo: _Anjo do Silêncio_  
(**_Rei Kakitsuke – Hajime: Chinmoku no Tenshi_

Uma reconfortante escuridão preenche todo o silencioso ambiente. Silencioso... Aquele silêncio era tão angustiante, tão profundo, que reverberava por dentro. Podia tirar a sanidade dos piores humanos. Uma tortura desumana. Mas, para um deus, ainda mais um deus em recuperação, aquilo mais parecia o Paraíso, Tenkai, tantos outros nomes para um único lugar...

O lugar escuro e profundo, que a algum humano lembraria a sensação de estar no ventre materno. Se realmente lembrasse de um, com certeza teria uma sensação semelhante. Quente... Silencioso... Escuro... Uma reconfortante sensação de tranqüilidade, de silêncio tão esperado e até de força. Décadas, séculos, milênios... O tempo não importava para um deus. Um piscar de olhos deles equivaleria, tranqüilamente, sem problemas, a toda uma vida de um humano.

Para Hades, no entanto, nada daquilo importava. Sentia-se reconfortado, mas ao mesmo tempo, amargurado e cansado. Desejava voltar. Voltar e propagar a vingança. Sentia, com toda a raiva e força, que Atena não deixara Pegasus morrer. Ou seja... Seu eterno inimigo estava tão vivo quanto os outros, quanto a deusa, quanto a Terra.

Um plano falho.

As mãos fecharam-se com dificuldade. Ah... Sua raiva podia incendiar uma floresta, uma cidade... Ardia como brasa, como as chamas do Inferno, como os humanos diziam por aí. Vingança, raiva, desejo... Tudo ardia de uma só vez naquele corpo divino. E aquilo tudo, sabendo que nada poderia fazer, só esperar anos para tentar de novo, lhe davam um desânimo que, com certeza, pensava, iria atrapalhar bastante sua recuperação que precisava ser rápida.

"_Atena..._" – a voz masculina ecoou na seca escuridão, impiedosa, sem nunca parar. – "_Atena..._"

Clamava seu nome, sua presença. Queria-a perto dele agora, queria-a realmente perto dele, até se fosse com sua ridícula armadura. Não importava. Atena nunca seria-lhe uma ameaça. E se fosse, não iria dizer a nada, nem a ninguém. Mas de que adiantaria chamá-la, se naquele silêncio acolhedor não obteria resposta, nem ajuda, nem absolutamente nada?

Fechou os olhos azuis, já acostumados com a escuridão, mas que ainda sim nada conseguiam visualizar. Sentia-se ainda melhor, como se flutuasse delicadamente num vácuo. O descanso divino... Deuses ansiavam por aquele tipo de descanso. Mesmo feridos de batalha, mesmo humilhados... Era naquela escuridão, naquele silêncio e naquela solidão que podiam tramar, descansar, perdoar ou fazer qualquer coisa, o que suas consciências divinas quisessem fazer.

Em seu caso, o seco coração do senhor do Inferno não queria perdoar. Não podia perdoar, sob hipótese alguma. Queria vingança, queria a cabeça, o coração, os membros de Atena... Todos em suas mãos, a morte dela em sua cabeça, o sangue em seu corpo. Queria tudo dela nele. Não de forma doentia, de forma carnal... Simplesmente na forma que só inimigos eternos concebem.

Quanto tempo poderia ter se passado? Horas? Dias? Meses? Anos? Mas nada importava. O tempo era só uma preocupação mortal. Ele tinha muitos séculos de descanso. Mas ansiava tanto por uma vingança naquele momento... Uma brecha, uma luz naquela escuridão, que iluminasse-a, que lhe mostrasse um caminho para uma revanche.

Seus desejos foram atendidos no momento em que, muito longe, muito pálida, uma pequena luz pulsante emitia sua vida. Desde quando estava ali? Quem a trouxe? Como apareceu? As dúvidas naquela cabeça não eram poucas. Mas, de qualquer forma, no fundo, sentiu-se satisfeito por ter visto algo que não fosse aquele negrume que, lentamente, levavam um imortal ao sono reparador.

"_Luz..._" – os olhos azuis do deus pareceram não acreditar. Seu desejo tornou-se real?

Sem dar-se conta, pareceu que fora arrastado para aquela cálida iluminação. Sua mão quis esticar-se em direção da mesma, mas continuou imóvel. Hipnotizado. Parecia um buraco-negro luminoso que tudo suga, sem dar chance de escapatória.

O que seria aquilo, que nem ele mesmo reconhecia ou sabia?

**_Sotto furerarete_**  
_(Toco-a suavemente)_  
**_Kono hoho no tsumetasa ni yatto kidzuita_**  
_(E só assim noto minha face gelada)_  
**_Asa me ga samete_**  
_(Ali acordo sobressaltado)_  
**_Tori no koe ni hajimete kidzuku you ni, totsuzen_**  
_(Como se ouvisse pela primeira vez o som dos pássaros)_

"Nova Utopia"? Era algo tão idiota quanto a vida humana habitando aquela face terrestre tão destruída. A verdade é que sempre fora um deus contra qualquer tipo de chance para humanos. Não compartilhava de idéias de nenhum outro deus, queria aquelas criaturas asquerosas destruídas. Sempre no Inferno...

Eternamente no sofrimento. Pagarem por todos os pecados que teimavam em cometer.

Se foram feitos à semelhança de deuses, por que eram tão imperfeitos, tão dignos de pena e ódio... Tão humanos? Tão asquerosamente humanos? Sentimentos tolos como "amor", "amizade", "alegria"... Tudo aquilo eram meras quimeras, palavras sem nenhum valor, palavras vazias. Num mundo como aquele o qual a Terra transformou-se, tudo perdeu o sentido e a graça. E, mais do que nunca, os humanos neste momento necessitavam de um castigo divino.

Uma segunda chance? Nunca.

Hades não soube porquê, mas sentiu um calor que nunca sentira antes. Calor? Desde quando deuses sentiam alguma coisa? Ainda mais calor... O fogo era algo somente deles, roubado pelos humanos, mas jamais sentiram as chamas esquentarem-lhes as faces. Tudo que viam eram as labaredas escarlates crepitando sem parar. Uma visão calmante, poderosa.

Não foi só calor. Foi um estranho frio, unido a este calor, uma sensação realmente estranha, nova, que lhe causou um misto de nojo e curiosidade. Que era aquilo? O que acontecia?

A última coisa da qual lembrava era de estar numa escuridão calmante. Num lugar de descanso, em seu santuário de trevas, esperando pacientemente o dia em que sairia para buscar a vingança contra a deusa que tanto lhe causava raiva. De repente, uma luz.

E depois dela, nada mais viu ou sentiu.

Os momentos de total vazio deram lugar àquelas sensações estranhas, que jamais havia sentido outra vez na vida imortal concedida-lhe. Não eram só as sensações, apesar de serem elas mais assustadoras e convidativas. Um som contínuo e enjoado, que machucava-lhes os sensíveis ouvidos, retumbava forte em seu interior, parecia atravessar um caminho que lhe deixava atordoado.

Ao mesmo tempo em que ansiava abrir os olhos, tinha um certo receio do que encontraria? Onde estava? E o que era aquilo tudo?

Abriu um dos olhos, e um ambiente branco, com a luz do sol... Espere! Luz do sol? Imediatamente, ao ter em sua cabeça a informação que o que olhava era mesmo a luz do sol, levantou-se assustado. Viu-se numa cama. Sim, uma cama. Não era tão confortável, mas nem tão desconfortável. Levemente macia. Como sentia a maciez dos lençóis, da própria cama? Como? O que era toda aquela situação? Onde devia estar?

Olhou ao redor, tentando não assustar-se tanto com aquele lugar. Uma espécie de máquina... Sim, uma máquina humana era a causadora daquele barulho horrível que machucava-lhe o fundo da cabeça. Uma figura estranha. Como os humanos chamavam? "Coração"? Sim, o famoso coração. Riscos passavam do lado direito do coração. Riscos verdes, que junto com outros riscos embaixo e com números que Hades não compreendia ao lado causavam aquele barulho.

Os lençóis daquela cama eram brancos e leves. A roupa que usava era verde. Uma espécie de manto, de vestido. O ambiente era branco, havia um vaso com flores amarelas e vermelhas, que começavam a murchar. Sentiu-se familiarizado com aquelas rosas.

"_Que lugar..._" – mal conseguia completar seu pensamento. A sobrecarga de informações, de descobertas... Tudo parecia ser demais até para o deus.

E quantas sensações lhe sucediam! Espanto, asco, admiração, vergonha, raiva, desejo... Não entendia nada daquilo, precisava saber o que acontecia. Sentiu-se estranhamente mais leve. Resolveu descer da cama. Sentiu uma leve pontada no pé. Uma dorzinha incomoda. Dor? Deuses sentem... Dor? Não sabia porquê, mas em sua mente, no mais profundo inconsciente, uma rápida idéia do que fosse passou-se. E ele não acreditou. Não podia ser aquilo que pensava.

Recusava-se a acreditar que sentia-se mais leve por aquilo. Devia ser, talvez um dos efeitos daquela cálida luz de antes.

"_Tudo é uma alucinação, uma ilusão de péssimo gosto._" – tentou reconfortar-se.

Viu um espelho. Um pequeno espelho perto de um estranho objeto de... Couro? Era isso, não? Aproximou-se mais dele. Queria saber o que acontecia, precisava ver seu rosto, seu corpo, tirar a limpo seus pensamentos, colocá-los em ordem, ver onde estava...

Várias e várias coisas a se fazer.

Foi ao olhar-se no mesmo, momentos depois que o pegou, que uma onda de espanto que jamais sentira outra vez atravessara seu corpo. Onde estava o rosto divino, os olhos azuis, os cabelos verdes e o corpo atlético? Onde estava o deus Hades?! No lugar dele, uma outra figura totalmente diferente do deus do Inferno apareceu. Ao que parecia, um jovem humano de cabelos negros e olhos castanho-claros. A pele pálida, o corpo magro, mesmo que pouquíssimo atlético. Cabelos curtos, rebeldes... Um rosto jovem e quase que inocente. Não. Aquele não era Hades!

Onde estavam seus belíssimos olhos azuis? Hades?

"Senhor Karasuyama...?" – uma voz feminina o tirou de seu desespero. No fundo da 'alma', o deus realmente gostou de ter ouvido uma voz. Virou-se, mas a visão o desanimou por completo: humana. Vestida em trajes brancos e estranhos. – "O senhor... Acordou...?"

Hades não conseguiu esboçar nenhuma fala. Pela primeira vez, sua confusão, aquele desespero... Tudo travou a voz que ele nem sabia como devia ser completamente. Os olhos não mais azuis refletiam puro desespero. Que tudo aquilo fosse um pesadelo!

Não podia ser realidade!

**Tsudzuki...**

**Notas Finais:** Ufa! Prólogo enfim acabado! Sinto que serei apedrejada. Portanto, fiquem a vontade para me apedrejar, me mandarem críticas, sugestões ou elogios (meu favorito XDD). Antes que falte algo, a idéia desta fic vai ser algo fora dos padrões dos deuses de Saint Seiya (lutas). Será algo mais introspectivo, quem sabe com leves doses de comédia.

De qualquer forma, espero que, aos que leram, tenham agradado. Esperarei os comentários anciosamente. Não prometo continuação logo, uma vez que tenho outra fanfic na frente agora, mas assim que minhas provas e deveres acabarem, o que espero que não demore, lhes enviarei outro capítulo desta fanfic. Mais mistérios e dúvidas (o que certamente surgirá) serão resolvidos mais tarde (afinal, é uma fic pequena).

Obrigada desde já.

**P.S.:** Lord, seja gentil com esta dama e lhe jogue uma pedrinha de tamanho médio, tá? XDD


	2. Primeira Nota

**Nota Rápida:** Sim, eu imaginava que angariaria o desgosto de alguns por ter-me adiantado no presente. Mas... Agora já foi. u.u Peço desculpas, mas mesmo assim, só resta ficar firme aqui. De qualquer forma, este capítulo já estava parcialmente pronto (foi separado do prólogo para dar mais... "Suspense"), então foi por este motivo que não demorou a ser postado.

**Disclaimers:** Antes que me culpem de qualquer coisa duvidosa e ilegal, "_Saint Seiya_" e seus personagens pertencem à Masami Kurumada, Toei Animation e licenciados. "_Kirei na Kanjou_" pertence à Noir, Arai Akino e derivados (pronto, avisados... XDD).

**A DIVINA COMPOSIÇÃO DO DEUS DAS SOMBRAS**  
_(**Sakkyoku Tengoku no Kuro Kami**)_

_Petit Ange_

**Primeira Nota: _Há Algum Tempo_   
(**_Ichi Kakitsuke: Itsu Kara_

O sol brilhava numa expressão de mais um dia costumeiro. Pássaros cantavam agradáveis canções, que por séculos executavam habilmente. Em todos os cantos, a vida passava leve e solta. Mesmo que as pessoas não se preocupassem umas com as outras, como ele sempre soube que era, mesmo que houvesse, naquele momento, terríveis delitos sendo cometidos em todos os cantos...

Ainda sim, corações batiam, sangue corria por veias, e tudo funcionava. Ainda sim, a vida ali estava.

Hades sempre achou uma filosofia tola aquela de "enquanto estar vivo, novas coisas sempre irão acontecer". Não era apenas tolo... Era ridículo. Humano. Simplesmente detestável. Aquela falsa esperança, palavras vazias sem valor algum. Qualquer palavra que pudesse erguer ânimos, que tinham o poder de mover montanhas... Palavras sentimentais. Todas elas não possuíam nenhum valor lá no fundo.

Recostado na janela, ainda podia lembrar-se de seus terríveis momentos. Momentos dos quais sentia ainda muitas dúvidas, receio e, o que era pior: não sabia o que fazer ante aquela situação.

**_Mada shiranai nanimo_**  
_(Ainda não sei de tudo)_  
**_Kokoro ga motomete'ru mono_**  
_(Ou do que meu coração procura)_  
**_Shiranai no..._**  
_(Eu não sei...)_

_Tudo foi muito rápido._

_Quando percebeu, os olhos assustados da mulher humana a sua frente lançaram um brilho, uma idéia, um estalo. Então, ela correu para fora. Hades teve um ímpeto de correr até ela e perguntar-lhe que tipo de lugar era aquele, onde ele estava... Mas ficou parado, segurando aquele espelho. As mãos estavam trêmulas. Quando foi que tremeu? Nunca._

_Continuou olhando-se no espelho. Pelos deuses! Cada vez que a imagem que via era a de um adolescente humano, e não do deus que era... Um desespero crescente lhe subia pelo peito, criava um nó na garganta e ele não sabia o que fazer. Gritava? Pedia ajuda? Desesperava-se? O que fazer?_

"_Kami-sama! 1" – outra voz gritou do lado de fora. Junto com ela vinham passos apressados. Corrida. Os passos, ao que pareciam, vinham para a direção do lugar onde estava. Ele largou o espelho de pequenas dimensões na mesa, no lugar onde estava, e ocupou-se em olhar angustiado para a porta, tentando adivinhar quem viria. – "Não é possível, Kami-sama!"_

_Esbaforida, uma mulher de físico um pouco acima do peso adentra com pressa o quarto. Seus olhos castanhos fixam-se na única figura que estava lá presente: o garoto, "Hades". Momentaneamente, os olhos da mesma enchem-se de lágrimas. Ela o observava como se ele fosse um fantasma. Hades se assusta. Uma humana chorando... Não estava preparado para aquele tipo de visão. Não conseguiu esboçar reação, ficou totalmente estático, olhando a mulher na porta._

"_Kami-sama...! Daiki... Meu filho, Daiki... Você está acordado...!" – ela mal conseguia conter a emoção. A voz da mulher saía entrecortada de soluços, e ainda sim, terna e feliz. Uma felicidade que assustou e enojou Hades. Profundamente nauseante._

_Antigamente, se estivesse na sua forma divina, com a energia recuperada, Hades facilmente preveria um ataque e desviaria-se do mesmo. Mas, naquele momento, sentia-se como um mero mortal. Não conseguiu prever nada, e o resultado disto foi ser abraçado por aquela mulher com seus soluços irritantes e suas lágrimas que molhavam suas costas. Podia sentir as lágrimas impregnando a blusa e encostando em suas costas então nuas, umedecendo-as._

_E aquilo o assustou. Como podia sentir sensações físicas? E por que diabos chamavam-no de 'Daiki'? Por que, por alguma razão, nem conseguia desfazer-se ou retribuir (o que achou nojento pensar) aquele abraço tão repleto de saudade e desespero? Um mundo humano... A Terra... O que ele fazia num corpo que não era seu, num lugar que nem fazia idéia do qual seria?_

_E finalmente, uma pergunta que ecoaria sempre em sua cabeça: o que estava acontecendo?_

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

O rosto jogou-se contra a janela do veículo em movimento, e olhou para o nada, fixando as orbes castanho-claras em um ponto qualquer. Tentava colocar seus pensamentos em ordem, o que estava sendo, desde ontem, extremamente difícil.

Desde o momento em que foi abraçado por aquela mulher, uma sucessão de desgraças e inconvenientes tomaram seu tempo. Em primeiro lugar, foi a pior de todas as revelações: aquele era o mundo humano. Ou seja... Estava reencarnado num humano qualquer? Sim, era mais ou menos isso, pelo que entendera. Em segundo lugar, aquele era o tipo de ambiente que detestava, humanos lhe provocavam asco. Separou-se da mulher quase que imediatamente depois de receber uma clareza mental. Olhou-a com pura descrença, como se não a reconhecesse.

"_Daiki? Quem ousa chamar de Daiki, onna ninguen 2? Eu sou Hades, o imperador do mundo subterrâneo! Não sou esta criatura 'Daiki'!_" – bradou com um descontentamento que ele próprio desconheceu. – "_Você deveria... Ajoelhar-se e implorar-me perdão por tamanha desfeita!_"

Por um momento, algo que durou frações de segundo, ele surpreendeu-se. Oh sim... Havia escutado sua nova voz. Bem diferente da profunda e divina voz de Hades. Era algo mais... Grave, porém, ainda sim, com pequenos resquícios de uma agudez. Uma voz de jovem humano.

Imediatamente, aquela mulher o soltou, e observou o rosto do garoto com um semblante de incredulidade. E, novamente, Hades sentiu um desejo... Um imenso desejo de tomar nas mãos aquele pescoço e torcê-lo, parti-lo em seus dedos. Ver aquela carcaça morta. Uma humana a mais sofrendo no Inferno, como deveria ser. Mas sentia-se tão fraco, tão confuso... Tudo turvava-se em sua cabeça.

Mesmo fraco, pode escutar outros passos que dirigiam-se para o quarto. Por que todos apressavam-se tanto para vir naquele lugar? O que ele tinha? Não entendia nada desde que acordara. E a cada vez que mais humanos entravam, parecia entender cada vez menos.

Vozes confusas em todo aquele ambiente diziam coisas que ele nem ouvia direito...

"_Ele disse ser 'Hades', aquele deus grego..._" – a mulher que antes o abraçou comentava, com um rosto em choque. Aquele objeto de couro que estava na mesa, agora estava quase em sua cintura, sustentado por uma tira em aos lados, circundando o ombro. – "_Kami, será que isso é algum efeito pós-coma...?_"

"_Não sei, senhora Karasuyama... Seu filho terá que passar esta noite em observação. Iremos ver se ele tem algum indício de problemas mentais ou físicos pós-coma... Mas não fique preocupada, a julgar pelo fato de ele estar de pé, creio que esteja com energia._" – a voz metálica e automática de um homem de aparência idosa, vestido em trajes brancos e com um estranho objeto no pescoço, falava.

Mas mesmo que seus ouvidos sensíveis captassem aqueles sons que ele não fazia questão de compreender ou interpretar, Hades só prestava atenção em seu reflexo no espelho ao lado do objeto de couro. Parecia hipnotizado novamente, como quando viu aquela luz em sua prisão de trevas. Não pode deixar de pensar na memorável sensação de aconchego.

E mesmo assim, aqueles olhos castanho-claros, apavorados e fixos num alvo, refletiam uma confusão que ele nunca vira em si mesmo. E cada vez que aquele rosto irreconhecível era refletido naquele espelho e passava por seus olhos, parecia que o mundo desabaria em seus ombros naquele instante.

"_Senhor Karasuyama..._" – aquela mesma jovem mulher de antes lhe tocou no ombro. – "_Creio ser melhor voltar para a cama. Ficará aqui mais hoje, precisa descansar... Levantar-se de repente, depois de seu estado, não é saudável._"

Ele sentiu um toque de pele em seu ombro e seus olhos pararam no negrume da íris da mulher ao seu lado. Que tipo de sensação era aquela? Um toque... Então era aquela a sensação de um toque... Era macio e causava uma leve pressão. Ao mesmo tempo que uma curiosidade brotou de suas entranhas, um nojo sobrepujou a mesma. Olhou com asco para a mão e deu-lhe um tapa, tirando-a de seu alcance.

"_Não me toque de novo, mulher._" – falou, friamente. – "_Eu sei caminhar sozinho e sem ajuda até lá._"

Depois de tudo aquilo, ele acabou se conscientizando de que aquilo não era normal, mas que na condição que estava, não tinha nenhuma escolha, a não ser a de obedecer aquela humana.

E assim, lá estava ele.

Num 'carro', como chamavam aquele objeto metálico de quadro rodas em cada canto. No começo, olhou com curiosidade ao redor. Semelhante à uma carroça... Lembrava dos deuses das Quatro Direções 3. Eles transportavam-se por carroças. Mas elas eram... Menos estranhas do que aquele objeto no qual sentiu algo estranho ao entrar.

De qualquer forma, seus olhos ocuparam-se, no início, a avistar a paisagem ao seu redor. Altas construções, massas de humanos caminhando por faixas acizentadas, enquanto os 'carros' passavam por uma faixa ao meio, e todas aquelas coisas pareciam incompreensíveis para ele. Quem diria... Hades, o grande deus do mundo inferior, preso ao corpo de um humano, Daiki Karasuyama, sem conseguir voltar. Irônico... Logo ele, que sempre era contra segundas chances.

Cada pedaço daquele mundo lhe trazia asco. Mesmo com toda a curiosidade e a desesperadora sensação de que teria que se conformar com aquilo até que recuperasse parte de sua força (sabe-se lá quanto tempo demoraria), aquele nojo de humanos prevaleceria. Tinha nojo da mulher que conduzia aquele 'carro', tinha nojo das pessoas que olhava vagamente pelo vidro, tinha nojo dos pássaros, cachorros, construções... Sentia até mesmo nojo de seu novo corpo.

Mas, mesmo com nojo, a sensação de conformismo parecia anestesiar tudo aquilo.

"Isso é para mim aprender..." – suspirou para si mesmo, quase inaudível. – "Eu deveria estar descansando, não olhando com uma curiosidade infantil para uma mera luz..."

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

"Daiki, chegamos." – a voz irritante daquela mulher o fez girar os olhos de soslaio a ela.

"Não sou Daiki, mulher." – devolveu irritado. Não entendia direito porque... Conhecia facetas dele mesmo que não tinha conhecimento antes naqueles instantes. A insistência dela em chamar-lhe de 'Daiki' lhe irritava de verdade.

"Certo, certo. '_Hades_', chegamos." – ela deu um meio sorriso. As recomendações de não contrariá-lo e nem cansá-lo muito, podiam machucar mental ou até fisicamente seu filho ainda em recuperação, martelavam em si. Seu tom de voz foi... Debochado? Espere! Ele ouvira direito? Ela estava se achando superior a dele? Uma humana lhe dirigindo sarcasmo?

Sem pensar direito, Hades a pegou pela gola da camisa naquele momento, saindo de vez do carro. Seus olhos castanhos faiscaram de ódio, seu ímpeto era de realmente estrangulá-la naquele momento. Apertou mais a gola, querendo ter o controle de decidir friamente a decisão a tomar. A mão tremeu de leve, queria seguir o caminho até aquele pescoço em proporções médias e asqueroso de humano.

"Mulher maldita. Eu devia..."

"MANOOOOOOOOOO!!" – uma outra voz, aguda e infantil, berrou do outro lado, mas não longe.

"Mas o que..." – ele virou-se para enxergar a dona daquela voz irritante.

A dona era uma menininha trajando um vestido com babados, branco e rosa. Estava de meias brancas e um calçado estranho. Parecia felpudo e em forma de um... Como os humanos chamavam? Ah, era 'usagi' 4. Os cabelos eram à altura do ombro, e os olhos eram castanhos como os dele. Lembrou-se dos mesmos refletidos no espelho. Os cabelos pareciam da mesma cor dos daquela mulher. Aquela criança humana corria com uma alegria nauseante na direção dele, e Hades sentiu-se parcialmente temeroso naquele momento.

"Daiki anii-san 5! Eu nem acreditei quando a mamãe veio aqui pegar suas roupas e me disse que... Você está acordado mesmo! Finalmente!" – ela estava abraçada em suas pernas, quase chegando na cintura dele, e falava feliz. Outra vez ele viu um humano quase chorar por algo que ele não compreendia e, mesmo assim, achava banal.

"Kotomi!" – aquela mulher atravessou-se na frente dos dois, olhando feio para a pequena e apontando para seus calçados. – "Você está de pantufas aqui fora, Kotomi!"

'Pantufas'... Aquele era o nome do estranho calçado que ela usava, então. Eram nomes um tanto estranhos. 'Tênis' aos seus, 'pantufas' àqueles dela... O mundo humano, definitivamente e do jeito que ele sempre soube, era bizarro e estranho.

A menina, por sua vez, só sorriu e ergueu-se para pegar na mão de Hades, que teve um impulso de tirar-lhe do alcance, mas acabou não o fazendo.

"Vem, mano! A gente deixou seu quarto do jeito que estava quando você foi pro hospital!" – ela puxava-o feliz, correndo de encontro àquele lugar que eles chamavam de 'casa'.

Quando entraram, a mulher que a humana 'Kotomi' chamava de 'mãe' (nesta hora, Hades começou a pensar se para o bem de seu disfarce não deveria chamá-la assim também), e a que ele chamava de 'mulher', entrou num lugar que, mais tarde, ficou sabendo ser a 'cozinha' daquela casa. Por sua vez, a menina lhe fez conhecer cada canto da casa, dizendo o que haviam feito de novo, e ele só fingia que entendia, no fundo, sentindo-se totalmente perdido.

"Agora, olha aqui!" – ela chegou na última porta, que estava decorada na frente por um pedaço de papel multi-colorido e com escritas incompreensíveis. – "O seu quarto tá igualzinho! Pode abrir!"

Um tanto temeroso quanto ao que ia encontrar do outro lado daquela porta, ele abre-a no puro espírito da obrigação, intimidado parcialmente pelo olhar animado da menina. Nesta hora também pensou em cogitar a hipótese de levá-la aos piores níveis do Inferno por tê-lo incomodado.

Quando abriu-a completamente, a visão que teve foi relativamente o que ele esperava: um ambiente com uma cama em cores azuis fortes, que lembrava um pouco uma de suas túnicas. Alguns outros objetos que mais tarde, graças a tal 'Kotomi', ficou sabendo que se chamavam 'guitarra', 'revistas', 'MP3 player'... Uma porção de nomes que ficou confuso só de ouvir. Porém, agiu com naturalidade, tentando absorver o máximo de informações que conseguisse.

Nem havia chegado na metade de todo aquele monólogo da pequena, daquilo tudo, e ele sentiu-se cansado. Realmente cansado. Queria só descansar. Jogar-se naquela cama, ou em qualquer lugar que fosse... Não queria pensar em nada.

"Menina. Me deixe sozinho." – sua voz soou claramente como uma ordem.

"Ah..." – ela lhe olhou, como se não o reconhecesse. Lembrou-se, então, das advertências que recebera da mãe no dia anterior. – "Claro, Daiki anii-san!

Sem fazer movimentos bruscos, a menina vai saindo do quarto, achando que era algum efeito de cansaço pelos tratamentos ou pelo fato todo em si. Em sua mente de criança, nem se passava pela cabeça dela a terrível verdade que era aquelas frases.

Quando a porta fechou-se e Hades viu-se sozinho, um suspiro de alívio soltou-se de seus lábios entreabertos. Caminhou com dificuldade até aquela cama. Se fosse um deus, certamente sentiria um odor nojento de humano, mas naquele momento, preso naquele corpo... Não sentia nada. Teve nojo de deitar na mesma quando pensou que aquele corpo onde ele estava, aquele corpo de pessoa, deitava-se ali. Teve nojo ao pensar que fora tocado por vários humanos neste dia.

Mas em sua cabeça, mesmo que não quisesse admitir, ele era um 'impuro'. Então, se já estava cheio de impurezas, não seria tão ruim ficar ali, correto? Sustentando-se com aquele pensamento, ele encontrou forças para deitar-se naquela cama, colocando a cabeça dolorida no travesseiro macio. Macio... Mesmo sendo as sensações coisas humanas, ele sentiu-se... Extasiado? Seria algo do tipo. Sentiu-se mágico com aquela sensação de toque, um toque prazeroso, diria.

No momento em que deitou-se ali, lembrou-se imediatamente de sua condição atual. Um deus reencarnado e em fase de recuperação, ou seja, sem o mínimo de poder. Um humano de alma divina, em poucas palavras. Uma humilhação.

"_Quem está tomando conta do Inferno em minha ausência, então?_" – perguntou-se em pensamento. Detestava ter que escutar sua própria voz, uma voz totalmente diferente e que ele ainda não pegou-se acostumado. – "_Pandora? Não. Ela morreu._" – falou para si como se não fosse nada. – "_Então... Será que é Pluto? 6 É... Provavelmente, deve ser ele..._"

Por um momento, sentiu falta de "seu" reino. "Seus" domínios. Tudo era "seu". Desejou ver aquela mesma luz naquele momento e voltar para a escuridão. Por que diabos deuses como Poseidon e Atena reencarnavam em humanos, mas possuíam poderes? Ah... Claro. Tinha a resposta. Porque nenhum deles lutou com cavaleiros e tiveram seu corpo divino perfurados, para depois reencarnarem sem forças num reles mortal. Grande Hades! Era simplesmente um imbecil.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

Lá embaixo, Kyoko Karasuyama ligava o fogo do fogão, que brilhava em chamas azuladas. Logo, a hora do jantar se aproximaria. Ao seu lado, a pequena Kotomi observava-a preparando o jantar. Durante todos aqueles anos, desde que se mudaram para lá, aquela foi uma rotina muito comum às duas.

"Mãe..." – a menina disse, olhando fixamente os legumes na mesa.

"O que foi, Kotomi?" – ela perguntou cansada, procurando em sua cabeça várias respostas automáticas para responder perguntas de crianças.

"Por que o mano está diferente?" – seus olhos castanhos rapidamente olharam o teto, mas voltaram a fixarem-se nos legumes.

"Não sei, Kotomi. Daiki está cansado, acordou de um coma de dois anos... Talvez tenha mudado mesmo. Deixe-o voltar à sua vida de antes normalmente. Ele já volta." – falou, com um suspiro. Também sentiu, desde o início, que seu filho, estranhamente, estava diferente.

"Mas ele está muito diferente... Mesmo. Aquele menino não é o Daiki, mãe..." – Kotomi voltou a reclamar.

"Não diga uma bobagem dessas!" – a outra censurou. – "É claro que Daiki voltou, ele está aqui! Só está diferente porque... Pode ser um efeito pós-trauma, pode estar cansado..." – aquelas palavras chocaram-se com sua própria consciência de mãe, humana, e etc. – "Oras! Pare de falar disso, Kotomi! Em vez de tagarelar, me ajude com estes pratos!"

"Sim. Desculpe, mãe." – ela abaixou a cabeça, e correu até a direção da mulher que lhe indicava pratos no armário para serem postos à mesa.

Naquele momento, passos uniformes na escada eram ouvidos. Abafados. Mesmo em forma humana, Hades não perdeu jamais aquela pose imponente, aquela pose de deus, ao descer escadas. Sentiu-se, mesmo que por breves momentos, familiarizado com aquelas escadas. Ao descer, nem dirigiu o olhar às duas pessoas na cozinha. Sua mão levantou-se na maçaneta, pronta a girá-la.

"Aonde pensa que vai, Daiki?!" – a voz da mulher o parou no exato instante que ia girar a maçaneta.

"Sair." – estava cansado e irritado. A última coisa que queria era interrupções.

"Nem pensar! Está se recuperando de um coma, menino! Trate já de voltar! Hoje vai ficar em casa, não quero saber de birra para sair!" – ela disse, largando os afazeres e saindo da cozinha na direção dele.

"Eu vou sair." – Hades virou-se e encarou a mulher com seu melhor olhar intimidador. Os olhos não precisavam ser aquelas piscinas azuis, mas ainda sim, os olhos castanhos mostravam uma mesma intimidação, um olhar confiante e cortante do deus das sombras. Sua voz soou, pela primeira vez em que ele notou, firme e decidida. Se fosse um terceiro, com certeza, pensou, sentiria medo.

Kyoko respirou fundo e sentiu um nó na garganta. Atrás de si, podia sentir a pequena Kotomi olhando temerosa para o irmão mais velho.

"Volte até a hora do almoço." – ela falou, intimidada. – "Irei fazer o que gosta hoje."

Ele não respondeu aquelas palavras que julgou desprovidas de qualquer tipo de valor ou significado. Simplesmente girou a maçaneta, abrindo a porta e sentindo o calor abafado da manhã, assim como a luz quente do sol e o barulho da irritante vida, e saiu.

A mulher voltou meio cambaleante até a cozinha, e teve a breve impressão de ouvir a filha falar algo. Não conseguiu responder. Sentia o corpo trêmulo e a consciência vaga. Tinha receio de admitir, mas começava a achar sentido na frase da filha.

Aquele não é o Daiki.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

Sair por aí e refrescar a cabeça lhe pareceu, naquele momento, a única solução mais lógica e rápida que encontrou. Aquele ambiente onde fora posto o sufocava. Odiava aquela casa e as humanas que lá residiam, bem como o humano que era seu novo corpo.

Precisava pôr a cabeça em ordem. Enumerar aqueles acontecimentos. Havia saído de sua prisão de trevas, onde descansaria eternidades, e acordou no corpo de Daiki Karasuyama, um humano. Não sabia como acontecera, estava totalmente diferente e, o pior... Sem poderes. Aparentemente, o corpo era do menino, mas a consciência era de Hades. Será que o menino morrera, e ele ocupara seu corpo? Não. O garoto estava em coma, pelo que ouvira. Para completar, pelo que entendera, a vida do garoto era aquela casa, uma mãe (que Hades odeia) e uma irmã caçula (uma pirralha irritante).

Até o presente momento, estava atado naquele corpo, preso às leis do mundo humano, que nem sabia como deviam ser, e totalmente à mercê de males humanos... Sensações, doenças, morte, pecados... E se ele próprio tornasse-se um maldito pecador? Puniria-se e mandaria-se ao inferno por isso? Não. Ele era um deus. Não precisava ir ao Inferno, seu domínio.

"_Realmente... Esta situação foi a pior já enfrentada por mim até hoje._" – suspirou para si. – "_Aliás, nenhum deus enfrentou tamanha humilhação antes..._"

Só podia ser uma grande piada, uma ironia divina de algum de seus companheiros de Olimpo. O grande deus Hades, o deus do Inferno, das sombras, do tão temido Naraku, que tanto era condenado pelos humanos, que todos temiam... Ali, preso, indefeso e mortal. Sempre quando pensava naquilo, sentia uma raiva tamanha, poderia matar até a si mesmo se pudesse.

Se pudesse receber um raio divino naquele momento, uma inspiração, algo que o ajudasse a sair daquela terrível situação que só lhe dava desgosto e pânico...

E se suas vestes, na parte de cima, não estivessem tão estranhamente geladas em contato ao corpo, e molhadas... Espere! Geladas? Molhadas? Olhou para a camiseta e viu-a melecada com uma bola de algo que não sabia identificar. Era rosa. Algo aparentemente... 'Cremoso' e 'detestável'.

"Aii! Meu sorvete!" – uma voz feminina foi ouvida, entre tantas outras vozes, por seus ouvidos. – "Ah! D-desculpa, moço! O sorvete...!"

Outra mulher humana? Os olhos pararam de fixarem-se na mancha, e olharam bem para a humana à sua frente. Mas aquela mancha e aquele frio em seu peito... Que sensação mais desagradável. Um misto de incredulidade, asco e uma vontade que não sabia de quê.

Se ela não saísse da sua frente agora, jurava que podia arrancar aquela cabeça.

**Tsudzuki...**

1 Kami-sama: "_Deus_" em japonês.  
2 Onna: "_Mulher_" e Ninguen: "_Humano(a)_". Ambos em japonês.  
3 Nem irei precisar dizer que eles são Leste, Oeste, Norte e Sul, não é?  
4 Usagi: "_Coelho_", em japonês.  
5 Anii-san: "_Irmão mais velho_", nem preciso dizer no quê.  
6 Pluto (Plutão, se traduzido). Personagem da minha fanfic "Saga de Pluto". Na mesma, é irmão caçula de Hades e, na falta do mesmo, comandava o Inferno em seu lugar. Crossover? XD


	3. Segunda Nota Parte I

**Disclaimers:** Antes que me culpem de qualquer coisa duvidosa e ilegal, "_Saint Seiya_" e seus personagens pertencem à Masami Kurumada, Toei Animation e licenciados. "_Kirei na Kanjou_" pertence à Noir, Arai Akino e derivados (pronto, avisados... XDD).

**A DIVINA COMPOSIÇÃO DO DEUS DAS SOMBRAS**  
_**Kuro Kami no Sakkyoku Tengoku**_

_Petit Ange_

**Segunda Nota: **_**De que Cor é a Dor? (Sono Ichi)**_**   
(**_Ni Kakitsuke: Kanashimi wa Iro Nano? (Parte Um)_

_**Sora bakari mite-ita**_  
_(Eu olhava para o nada, mas o céu)_  
_**Itsu kara, kou shite**_  
_(Há algum tempo assim)_  
_**Ano kumo no mashita e omoi wo tobashite**_  
_(Enviava meus pensamentos para além das nuvens)_

Por muito tempo, ele achou que aquela humana à sua frente era desprovida de razão adequada. "Boas maneiras" eram constrangimento misturado à bons modos e trejeitos sociais. Polido e impessoal, era como desejava que as pessoas fossem. Como ele era. Mas não...

Aquela pessoa não possuía nenhuma das tais características. Foi apenas ver aquela enorme bola de 'sorvete' (era assim o nome, não?) que a tal garota mostrou uma total preocupação e desespero. Alguma coisa que ele, em todos seus milênios como um deus, jamais havia visto. E sentiu-se estranho. Não conseguiu expressar a si mesmo como se sentiu. Quis remoer aquela sensação em silêncio, só para tentar dar um nome àquilo. Asco? Susto? Não, não... Nada parecia se encaixar.

"AAAIIIEEEE!!" – ela exaltou-se, e ele também tomou um susto quando ela gritou, assim que viu seu sorvete derramado na camiseta daquele rapaz. – "S-sinto muito, senhor...! E-EU... AAAHH!! M-ME DESCULPE...!!"

Ela atrapalhou-se toda, até conseguir pensar em abrir a sacola que carregava consigo (que soube chamar-se 'bolsa', porque era parecida com a da mulher irritante que chamavam de 'mãe') e tirar da mesma um lenço rosa de florzinhas vermelhas num canto embaixo. Muito delicado, havia de admitir.

"S-sinto muito...! De verdade...! Ah..." – timidamente, ela encostou o lenço na camiseta dele. – "V-veja... E-eu vou limpar, não se preocupe, e... E..." – a mesma notou que o rosto do garoto contorceu-se em incredulidade. Nem reagia às desculpas dela. – "E-eu... Eu... E-e-e-eu... Err..."

O deus permanecia quieto, mas se lhe perguntassem, diria que aquela gagueira toda estava-o desgostando profundamente. Não era medo de sua presença, pois se fosse isso, ele adoraria ficar ouvindo. Pensar nisto lhe fazia ter saudades de seu corpo. Seu belo corpo. Com os cabelos cor de ébano e os olhos azuis e profundos como aquele céu.

Mas não. Ele estava no corpo desengonçado de um humano. Como era desgostoso. Nenhuma palavra no mundo, acima e abaixo do céu, poderiam expressar aquilo que estava sentindo.

"S-senhor... E-eu... Eu o ofendi...? F-fiz algo muito errado...? O sorvete... A-ah! É o sorvete? Meu Deus, está incomodando o senhor...?!" – ao projetar aquela possibilidade em sua mente, a menina pôs-se a limpá-lo com ainda mais fervor. – "S-sinto muitíssimo...! Perdoe-me, estou limpando-o!"

"Pare de gaguejar. Você é irritante."

E então, Hades viu-a erguer a cabeça. E encarou diretamente, pela primeira vez, as orbes castanhas dela. Castanhas. Uma cor semelhante à do cavaleiro de Pegasus. E então, odiou-a ainda mais. Porque ela lhe sujara o corpo, mesmo humano, e fazia-o lembrar do cavaleiro que maculou seu corpo divino. Ah sim... Já mencionara também aquela irritante gagueira tímida?

"P... Perdão, senhor...?" – e os olhos dela, muito ao contrário dos dele, frios e parados, eram brilhantes e sempre assustados.

"Dê-me esse tal de 'lenço'." – ordenou, sentindo-se, mesmo que por pouco tempo, um Deus outra vez. Ordenando bruscamente aquela ningen a lhe dar o maldito lenço. E, por este mesmo pouco tempo, fez-se satisfeito. – "Agora."

Tremulamente, a jovenzinha lhe estendeu o lenço rosado, sem mais hesitar. E Hades viu, no instante que pegou-o, que os olhos dela encheram-se de um brilho estranho, e de... Como era mesmo o nome? 'Lágrima'? Sim. O divino presente. A lágrima. Mas por quê aquela mal-agradecida estava desperdiçando tal dom só por causa de um simples lenço?

"S-sinto muito... E-eu só... Eu... S-si... Sinto muitíssimo...!" – ela movimentava a cabeça pra lá e pra cá. E então, deu seu primeiro passo para trás, evitando olhar Daiki. – "Sinto muito...! Sei que é idiota e não será o suficiente... Mas... Fique com o lenço, senhor, como um pedido de perdão."

E dizendo isso, sequer esperou as palavras do adolescente para sair correndo.

Hades permaneceu parado, não entendendo aquilo tudo. E sentiu-se bravo. Porque aquela humana lhe deixou sozinho, não lhe agradeceu, fugiu de sua presença. Ah, não... Este terceiro item foi-lhe agradável. De um jeito ou de outro, ele ainda causava repugnância em alguém. Ainda não perdera totalmente a velha pose de Deus das Trevas.

Ao menos, a pequena imprestável serviu para algo: fazê-lo um pouco melhor.

E apesar de tudo, ele não notou que ela não gaguejara nada na última frase.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

"DAIKI ANII-CHAAAAAN!"

Por quê sempre quando voltava àquele local amaldiçoado era recebido assim, tão efusivamente? Só sabia classificar aquilo como 'ridículo'. Ele ainda tinha em si a memória clara do toque gelado do tal 'sorvete', e em seguida, do toque morno das mãos da mortal. Recordar a situação o deprimia, irritava... Porque, de um jeito ou de outro, até sentia como um mortal.

Uma existência suja. E aquela situação o fazia até implorar para ver de novo a luz branca e voltar ao seu berço de trevas. Humilhante... Ele, Hades, o senhor dos mortos, tendo de implorar mentalmente por sua volta ao local onde, ao menos, sentia-se seguro.

"Daiki anii-chan!" – ela dançava alegremente ao redor dele, os olhos brilhando de alegria. – "Olha só! A mamãe conseguiu! Olha, olha...!" –a pequena pestinha 'Kotomi' continuava tão alegre e saltitante como a primeira vez que a viu.

"Conseguiu o quê?" – perguntou, suspirando.

"Vem pra dentro! Vem logo!" – saltitou a pequena, agarrando-lhe o braço e arrastando-lhe com uma força infernal de criança animada para dentro. – "Mamãe, o Daiki anii-chan chegou!"

"Daiki, venha até aqui."

O Deus permitiu-se olhar para qualquer coisa que não fosse os olhos irritantes e brilhantes da garota, que por sua vez, lembrava-lhe da outra garota do parque, e assim, irritava-lhe. Caminhou lentamente, não cedendo aos pulos e gritarias daquela que o antigo Daiki Karasuyama chamava de 'irmã'. Ao chegar na cozinha, encontrou a irritante mulher preparando alguma coisa num lugar que largava de seu interior o fogo dos deuses (ah, ele havia esquecido do nome daquela coisa).

"O que você quer agora, mulher?" – seu tom era frio. Não como o penetrante timbre do Deus da Morte, mas sim, o tom mais frio que conseguia tirar daquela voz de adolescente.

"Lhe avisar que, como você não tem nenhuma seqüela, vou pô-lo na escola. A partir de amanhã, diga-se de passagem, e eu não quero reclamações."

"Isso não é ótimo, anii-chan?! Certamente, seus colegas ficarão surpresos!"

Seria ótimo se ele não fosse um Deus. E talvez, virasse apenas 'odioso' e não 'desconcertante' se ele soubesse o que significava 'Escola'. Seus ouvidos humanos que ele em vão tentava apurar como os de um Deus ouviram em vários lugares essa palavra, e de alguma forma, sabia que ela era importante na vida do humano que estava agora era seu corpo.

Mas era fato que ele não fazia idéia do que era isso. Algum lugar, não é? Como seria? Teriam mais humanos fedidos e irritantes da mesma faixa etária, é isso? Seriam isso os tais 'colegas' de que a pequena e irritante Kotomi falava?

"É. É, deve ser isso."

"Estranho você não resmungar que não quer ir, Daiki..." – a outra estranhou-o ainda mais, afinal, conhecia sua cria há 15 anos, sabendo, assim, que ele devia resmungar um "_Ah, mãe!_" e ficar emburrado até ela servir o almoço. Entretanto, ele simplesmente falou algumas palavras, como se nada significasse.

"Daiki anii-chan está todo errado desde que acordou!" – Kotomi continuava irritantemente agarrada em seu braço. Que menina inconveniente.

Ouvir a sentença da pequena 'ningen' o fez despertar para algo.

Realmente, não era a primeira vez que ouvia delas duas que ele estava agindo como um estranho. Não sabia por quanto tempo permaneceria naquele mundo. Sequer sabia o que o trouxe para aquele lugar, aquele corpo, então, pouco sabia também sobre seu tempo de permanência no local que Atena, sua agora inimiga mortal, protegia.

Ele era um Deus, então não era tão burro de permanecer num disfarce suspeito, erguendo desconfianças ao seu redor. É como um intruso em uma missão de camuflagem: tudo que precisava era ser uma garça entre as garças, um humano no meio de tantos outros.

Isto feria diretamente seu orgulho, é verdade, mas não deixava de ser uma opção extremamente válida e até segura, na atual situação.

"Daiki? Está me ouvindo?" – a voz da senhora Karasuyama despertou-o dos pensamentos.

"Hã? Pois não?" – e assim começou seu martírio.

"Que menino... Eu lhe disse para lavar as mãos e trocar essa roupa suja de sabe-se lá o que seja antes de almoçar." – pôs as mãos na cintura, desaprovando a atitude do caçula. – "E vá logo, curry gelado é horrível."

"Sim, sim, claro." – resmungou, contendo a vontade de socar a mulher humana que ousava lhe dar uma ordem. Mas, primeiramente, absorveu cuidadosamente em sua mente a palavra '_curry_', sabendo que precisaria de um dicionário para tudo isso depois.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

Hades havia descansado seu corpo humano muito pouco naquela noite. O dia lhe passou insensivelmente, com aquela 'irmã menor' do humano Daiki incomodando-lhe a torto e a direito. É claro que, durante um certo tempo, ela foi muito útil lhe explicando algumas coisas que ele não entendia e rindo da inocência dele, perguntando-lhe até se havia falsificado o exame médico porque estava muito 'bobo' para o Daiki antes do tal 'coma' (que nem ela sabia o que significava direito, só sabia que fazia a pessoa dormir).

Apesar da vontade de queimar de vergonha, ele permaneceu inabalável perguntando sobre muitas coisas, e no fim, até aprendeu um pouco a manusear o tal 'videogame' (os humanos faziam coisas que deixavam-no intrigado, mas nunca ia admitir) para melhor parecer que era o adolescente antes do acidente. Sempre apareciam alguns dizeres na tela depois que o seu personagem caía e Kotomi comemorava, dizendo que, ao menos, "este Daiki" era ruim nos games e isso era bom.

Depois, Hades havia tentado dedilhar alguma coisa no tal 'violão', mas não parecia em nada com o que Daiki Karasuyama tocava, de acordo com a pequena. Odiava admitir, mas ela virou a única pessoa com a qual podia contar naquele mundo, apesar de seu intelecto inferior de uma humana impúbere.

Tantas novidades e tantas expectativas, mesmo que à contragosto, obrigaram-no a permanecer acordado mais tempo, imaginando muitas coisas para aquele tal estabelecimento 'Escola' no qual iria ser mandado hoje. Aliás, faltava muito pouco para tal, já que os raios de sol já brilhavam em seu esplendor lá fora. Revirou-se nas cobertas quentes, descobrindo a cada respiração um certo prazer em sentir o calor e o frio no corpo.

Então, quando uma réstia de sono começava a lhe fazer efeito nos olhos, uma voz estridente ecoou:

"Daaaaaiki! Ei, Daiki, acorde! Vai se atrasar se não correr!"

Mulher irritante e maldita. Ela seria a primeira da lista quando ele recuperasse seus poderes divinos e atentaria contra a Terra de novo.

Mas lembrou-se então do fato de que precisava adaptar-se, e resmungando impropérios indignos de sua posição, ergueu-se da cama, sentindo o ar frio da manhã envolvê-lo. Aparentemente, o sol era só um 'enfeite', pois o dia prometia ser frio.

Seguindo as instruções de Kotomi que claramente diziam "precisa tomar um banho (e lhe explicou como usar um chuveiro humano direitinho) e descer depressinha!", entre seus malditos risos. Depois de alguns problemas com o chuveiro, que envolvia um choque e mais alguns impropérios, ele vestiu a roupa que a 'irmã menor' do humano disse ser a certa para a ocasião. Uma camisa branca por cima de outra estranha e azul-escura e uma calça azul-escura também, do mesmo material da camisa. Vestes estranhas, porém necessárias...

Desceu com pressa, como havia dito a outra, e quando chegou no meio do corredor, sentiu um cheiro adocicado e, havia de admitir, muito gostoso. O estômago ardeu de fome, muito mais do que o habitual de um deus, como se não houvesse comido há anos. Mais tarde haveria de aprender que esta era a fome humana normalmente, mas por enquanto não sabia do fato.

"Venha, Daiki, preparei as panquecas que tanto gosta."

Ele aproximou-se da mesa em silêncio, mas totalmente descrente. 'Panquecas'... Aí estava mais um termo a pedir tradução para a pequena Kotomi ou um dicionário humano depois. Elas eram meio douradas, com uma calda acastanhada em cima, e apesar de tudo, tinham a aparência de serem ideais para saciar sua fome humana.

"Claro... Panquecas..." – ele sussurrou mais para si do que para ela, articulando a palavra que esperava uma tradução gustativa.

Ao sentar-se e pegar com o 'garfo' o primeiro pedaço da comida, enfiou-a na boca sem modos e mastigou. A medida que mastigava e deixava a língua deslizar pelo alimento, dava-se conta de que era doce e gostoso. Parecia um pão, mas era muito melhor. Incrivelmente, teve de admitir que o humano Daiki tinha bom gosto e que a humana mãe do outro tinha uma excelente mão. Infelizmente admitiu...

"Coma logo, menino, pare de ficar com essa cara de bobo!" – ela apressou-o, tocando em seus cabelos revoltos. – "Vai atrasar-se, faltam cinco minutos pra hora de sair."

'Minutos', 'horas'... Tempo humano. Válido para ele desde que entrou no corpo do adolescente.

"Está certo." – nem Zeus podia saber o quanto lhe borbulhava o sangue ter de obedecer e acatar tão cegamente as ordens da mulher. Tão rapidamente que até a mesma assustava-se da brusca mudança do filho recém desperto.

Deixando um resto de panquecas (as que ele não conseguiu acabar antes dela o chamar) no prato, ele ergueu-se e, tal qual anteriormente avisado, pegou na cadeira a tal 'mochila' que continha os materiais necessários para enfrentar a 'escola'.

Sem dar "_tchau_" para a humana mãe do garoto, fechou a porta com um estrondo e correu.

Kotomi havia lhe dito isso, mas ele também supusera que devia seguir alguém com um uniforme semelhante ao seu (de preferência, um homem) para segui-lo em sua pressa até onde devia ir, afinal, não conhecia nada do mundo humano, só o caminho do hospital até 'sua' casa e de 'sua' casa até o parque onde levara um tal sorvete na roupa.

Corria desnorteado, procurando entre aquela multidão de pessoas alguém que lhe fosse útil em seus objetivos, mas não encontrou nada. Temendo ficar perdido, parou, respirou fundo e olhou para o céu, como que pedindo, muito à contragosto (e, tentou iludir-se, só pedindo porque era um humano, teoricamente), que alguém lhe enviasse um sinal divino e indicasse a escola onde devia dirigir-se.

Como que atendendo as suas preces humilhantes, ele avistou, no meio de tantas cabeças e corpos de pessoas serpenteando pelas ruas, uma silhueta vestindo um uniforme semelhante ao seu. Era uma mulher, é claro, mas sem dúvidas era a roupa feminina da escola do humano.

Desviando-se dos esbarrões das pessoas, sem pedir licença, ele correu até uma distância em que não seria notado pela mesma e também não a perderia de vista.

"WAH!!"

"AH!"

Pôs-se a virar para trás imediatamente, preparado para lançar uma rajada de cosmo (inexistente no caso, mas o susto não lhe fez raciocinar até este ponto) na criatura capaz de lhe assustar, mas viu com depressão que se tratava da garota dos gaguejos.

"Bom dia, senhor!" – ela sorriu-lhe.

"O que diabos...?" – Hades sequer conseguia formular um pensamento ou frase decente. Só conseguia perguntar-se como seu cosmo sumira tanto a ponto dele não notar um humano lhe pregando uma simples peça, um susto infantil.

"Assustou-se muito? M-me desculpe...!" – ela encolheu-se, temendo que ele falasse algo cruel de novo.

"Você..." – ia resmungar alguma coisa, afinal, não podia matá-la no momento, mas notou que perdera a outra de vista. – "Ah! A garota!"

"Perdão, mas... Que garota?"

"A menina do uniforme! Sua des..." – e virou-se, depois de ver que realmente havia-a perdido de vista, para a jovem inconveniente que só lhe arruinava a vida. – "Olha o que você...!"

Só então notou que, por milagre de sua influência (hah!), ela vestia o mesmo uniforme escolar que a outra.

"Augh! M-me perdoe!" – encolheu-se ainda mais diante das palavras dele.

"Você... Está indo para a tal 'escola', é?" – tentou acalmar a voz e limpar dela os vestígios de um desejo realmente assassino de estrangulá-la.

"AI! A ESCOLA!" – berrou em susto, assustando-o também, e correndo.

"Espere aí agora mesmo, humana, eu lhe ordeno! Também estou indo pra lá!" – seguiu-a na corrida, e como era mais alto que ela, não foi difícil acompanhar o ritmo.

"Ah, é mesmo?" – a jovenzinha sorriu e diminuiu o ritmo da corrida. – "Então vamos juntos, moço." – era o óbvio, ora essa. – "Que divertido termos nos esbarrado ontem!"

"Ainda posso sentir o sorvete me manchando." – resmungou.

"M-me desculpe! Não foi a intenção, realmente!"

"Tanto faz... Você tem um nome, humana?" – já que provavelmente sua intuição dizia-lhe que ia encontrá-la mais vezes, ao menos perguntar o nome não ia matá-lo.

"Sim! Sou Miyuki Tanimura, e você, 'senhor humano'?" – achava engraçado ele dirigir-se aos outros com tanta altivez, como se pertencesse à outro mundo.

"Eu sou Ha..." – engasgou. Quase havia dito seu título de tanto orgulho, o augusto imperador Hades, mas agora não podia ficar falando isso para todos, uma vez que seus efeitos, como já vira com a tal 'mãe' e a tal 'irmã', não eram nada devastadores. – "Daiki Karasuyama." – sentiu mais uma golfada de raiva interior pronunciando e apossando-se daquela identidade suja.

"É um nome forte, senhor Daiki, combina com você."

Hades não dignou-se a responder, preso em seus próprios pensamentos acerca o fato. Até ele, um deus, sabia o quão era perigoso pronunciar o nome de um ser, humano ou divino. Nomes prendem-se em sua alma e você nunca mais é o mesmo depois disso. Preferiu chamá-la de '_você_' por enquanto.

"Ah, graças a Deus! O sinal ainda não tocou!" – ouviu-a anunciar.

Esbaforido pela corrida, encarou a construção imensa que alargava-se pelo quarteirão. Portões de ferro gastos pelo tempo abertos, deixando várias pessoas mais ou menos do mesmo tamanho deles e possivelmente da mesma idade entrarem apressados como os dois. Todos vestindo as mesmas roupas deles.

Sentiu-se aliviado por chegar onde devia ter chegado, uma vez que agora, mais ou menos, sabia como ir e voltar daquele local. Perdeu-se em suas observações, já que era uma construção muito grande, com um relógio antigo na torre central, várias e várias janelas deixando-o vislumbrar um conjunto inacabável de portas e pessoas.

Ao notar, entretanto, que poderia perder-se de vista agora daquela menina, correu até ela.

"Onde o senhor Daiki estuda?" – sorriu, curiosa.

"On..." – boa pergunta. Onde diabos ele estudava? Estava tão... Bem, 'temeroso' com a nova rotina que sequer lembrou de perguntar para a pirralha.

A garota não lhe perguntou mais nada, mas soube que ele não sabia com perfeição em que sala ficava. Seria um aluno novo? Ou louco mesmo?

Entraram e o Deus subiu vários degraus daquelas escadas intermináveis, já sentindo as pernas cansadas. Geralmente, não corria assim, e os humanos cansavam-se incrivelmente mais rápido que os deuses. As razões eram óbvias, e isso fazia-o sentir falta do corpo divino.

Tais conjecturas não lhe permitiram ouvir algumas coisas que a garota ouviu e por sua vez puxou-lhe a manga do uniforme.

"Ei, senhor Daiki, creio estarem falando com você."

"OLHA! É o Daiki!" – um primeiro da primeira sala depois de um tal 'bebedouro' (isso ele sabia porque a pequena Kotomi disse que era ali que se matava a sede) gritou, apontando para ele.

"É SIM! É o Daiki mesmo, pessoal!"

Em seguida, um pequeno aglomerado formou-se, e ele não conseguiu mais identificar o que diziam.

"Daiki! Cê voltou mesmo, cara!" – outro gritava.

"Que surpresa!"

"Parece que você é bem popular, não é, senhor Daiki?" – ela sorriu diante daquela recepção tão calorosa, também vendo que, ao que parecia, ele havia sumido por um tempo.

"Ah..." – ele próprio estava tonto com aquele bando de humanos lhe chamando. – "A... Você... Você fica aqui também ou..." – não conseguiu terminar a pergunta.

"Não, não. Eu estudo a umas duas salas. Mas a gente faz educação física juntos, não se preocupe." – estendeu-lhe a mão. – "Foi um enorme prazer lhe conhecer, senhor Daiki."

"Eu..." – Hades não conseguiu sequer pensar em algo, já que foi arrastado por mãos ávidas e depois só ouviu uma revoada de gritos e comemorações.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

Basicamente, ele foi recebido com toda a pompa que um rei merecia, mas no caso, ninguém sabia que ele era o Rei do Inferno. Basta dizer que ele chegou a ficar realmente tonto de tanta correria e animação, e a mesma só foi contida pelo tal 'professor', cuja autoridade Hades notou quase de imediato.

Depois disso, a classe mudou da água para o vinho, ficando quieta e até concentrada enquanto aquele homem falava e falava. Coisas incompreensíveis, diga-se de passagem, que o deus sequer fazia questão de entender também. Imitava os humanos malucos daquele lugar, tirando os objetos da mochila que assemelhavam-se aos seus, e assim seguia. A linguagem daquele país era difícil (os tais kanjis malditos!) e ele penava muito para conseguir reproduzi-los, martirizando-se por um Deus respeitável estar naquela posição.

Assim, horas exaustivas de puro tédio passaram-se, até que chegou o tal 'recreio', onde ele sabia que as pessoas da sala podiam ter alguns minutos de recesso. Sentiu o corpo pesado e cansado, certamente devido às horas de tédio extremo.

Ao sair da sala, deu-se conta de que não tinha aquela caixinha estranha que todos os seus colegas carregavam.

"Ei, Daiki!" – chamou um deles. – "Não trouxe a sua obento [1 hoje, é?!"

"Quer um pouco do nosso, cara?" – perguntou outro que acompanhava o primeiro adolescente.

"Na verdade, eu..."

"Deixa pra lá, cara, olha lá." – o mesmo apontou maliciosamente para o outro lado.

Aqueles humanos eram rápidos demais em suas falas, maneiras, nas abordagens... Pareciam mais ratinhos desprezíveis. E isso só o confundia e irritava mais ao invés de ajudá-lo a adapatar-se.

"Ah, a namoradinha do Daiki!" – o primeiro riu.

"Como é...?" – virou-se para a direção deles, vendo a mesma coisa que eles: uma Miyuki parada a uma distância considerável, vermelha como o laço do uniforme feminino daquele lugar.

"S-sinto muito... E-eu só achei que... Que... Mas parece que os senhores já... J-já têm compromissos, então... Eu... Err, desculpem...!" – ela completou por fim, virando-se.

"Ei, espere." – o deus chamou.

Até aquele momento, os dois amigos souberam que perderam o colega desaparecido para a tal menina da outra sala, então depois iam enchê-lo de perguntas, não agora.

"P-pois não, senhor Daiki...?!" – ainda vermelha.

"O que veio fazer aqui?" – não achou nada mais conveniente para perguntar, ao mesmo tempo que sentia algo incômodo ao fazê-lo.

"Bem... Eu ía convidá-lo para... B-bem... Para você... S-se o senhor queria..." – baixou a cabeça, constrangida, apertando o lanche nas mãos.

"Vamos logo, humana, fale de uma vez e pare de gaguejar! Isso me irrita!"

"Ah! E-eu...!" – Miyuki respirou fundo, e então encarou os olhos de Daiki no fundo deles. – "Quero saber se o senhor aceita almoçar comigo!"

**Continua...**

[1 Obento: clássica caixinha de lanches japoneses, com o mesmo incluso no pacote. v

**Notas:** Peço perdões pela minha demora, realmente fui relapsa e esqueci desta, mas agora que voltei à ativa em relação à projetos antigos, tomei vergonha e ressuscitei esse. Hades, me perdoe mesmo.


End file.
